Various techniques for shooting a user such as a player of a game machine and displaying the shot image together with another image have conventionally been proposed. For example, a somesthetic apparatus displaying a picked-up image of a player picked up by image pick-up means and a motion picture of a prescribed character in prescribed divided regions has been proposed. The somesthetic apparatus divides a display region of display means in a plurality of regions, displays the picked-up image in the prescribed divided region, and displays the motion picture in another divided region.
In the apparatus as above, in some cases, the displayed motion picture should be compared with the shot image. In particular in such a case, a user should watch two images displayed on the display means for comparison, and the user has felt bothersome.
According to the present disclosure, a shot image and another image are displayed in such a manner that comparison therebetween is easy.
An exemplary embodiment provides an image display system which includes a display unit, a shooting unit configured to shoot an image of a subject, a specifying unit configured to specify a position of the subject in the image shot by the shooting unit, and a display control unit configured to have the display unit display the shot image and a predetermined comparison image. The display control unit has the comparison image displayed at a position where the comparison image is superimposed on the subject in the shot image, based on the specified position of the subject.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display control unit is configured to vary a size of the comparison image based on a state of the subject in the shot image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the specifying unit is configured to specify a size of the subject in the shot image. The display control unit is configured to determine a size of the comparison image based on the size of the subject in the shot image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display control unit is configured to set the size of the comparison image such that the comparison image increases in size as the subject in the shot image increases in size.
In the exemplary embodiment, the specifying unit is configured to specify a plurality of feature points in the shot image. The display control unit is configured to set the size of the comparison image based on the plurality of feature points.
In the exemplary embodiment, the shooting unit is configured to repeatedly shoot an image of the subject. The specifying unit is configured to specify a position of the subject in each of the images repeatedly shot by the shooting unit. The display control unit is configured to have the display unit display the images repeatedly shot by the shooting unit and the comparison image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the specifying unit is configured to specify a position of a face of the subject in the shot image. The display control unit is configured to have the comparison image displayed such that a face in the comparison image is displayed at a position where the face in the comparison image is superimposed on the face of the subject in the shot image, based on the specified position of the face of the subject.
In the exemplary embodiment, the specifying unit is configured to specify a feature point in the face of the subject in the shot image. The display control unit is configured to have the comparison image displayed such that the face in the comparison image is displayed at a position where the face in the comparison image is superimposed on the face of the subject in the shot image, based on the feature point.
In the exemplary embodiment, the shooting unit and the display unit are provided in a common housing.
In the exemplary embodiment, the shooting unit is provided on the same surface where a display surface of the display unit is located.
In the exemplary embodiment, the housing forms a portable terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the comparison image is a silhouette image representing a region of the comparison image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display control unit is further configured to have a reference image displayed, which is an image corresponding to the comparison image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the reference image is a three-dimensional image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the reference image is displayed independently of the shot image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the image display system further includes a stationary display apparatus for displaying the reference image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the specifying unit is further configured to specify a portion representing the subject in the shot image. The image display system further includes a determination unit which determines a degree of matching between a portion representing the subject in the shot image and the comparison image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the determination unit is configured to calculate the degree based on an area of matching between the portion representing the subject in the shot image and the comparison image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the determination unit is configured to output information based on a difference between the comparison image and the portion representing the subject in the shot image when the degree is lower than a predetermined value.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display control unit is configured to determine a color of the comparison image in accordance with a state of the shot image.
In the exemplary embodiment, the display control unit is configured to determine the color of the comparison image in accordance with brightness of the shot image.
An exemplary embodiment provides an image display apparatus which includes a display unit, a shooting unit configured to shoot an image of a subject, a specifying unit configured to specify a position of the subject in the image shot by the shooting unit, and a display control unit configured to have the display unit display the shot image and a predetermined comparison image. The comparison image is displayed at a position in the shot image where the comparison image is superimposed on the subject.
An exemplary embodiment provides an image display method including the steps of shooting an image of a subject, specifying a position of the subject in the shot image, and displaying the shot image and a predetermined comparison image. The comparison image is arranged at a position in the shot image where the comparison image is superimposed on the subject.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program executed by a computer controlling display of an image on a display unit. The program causes the computer to perform the steps of shooting an image of a subject, specifying a position of the subject in the shot image, and displaying the shot image and a predetermined comparison image. The comparison image is arranged at a position in the shot image where the comparison image is superimposed on the subject.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.